


Hammer Alert

by kireiflora



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Hacking can be a love language, right?
Relationships: Thrush/Evan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hammer Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cyberphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992456) by [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian). 



> SO I had a vague idea to write something for you for valentines, and this is what has spilled out at the last second. Love you to death!
> 
> Also listen....listen....I know computers, I do Not know programming.

"I got you, you know I've got you." Evan snapped, "Just give up already!" he dashed around the corner, already aiming down the sight of the gun, lining up Thrush's head in his crosshairs as the mech tried to make it to the other corner.

"You don't ha- his response was lost in a sudden shrill extended beep that sent Evan scrambling.

Fingers sliding over keys he bit out, "Hammer alert," exiting the game screen and pulling up his interface where he started typing gibberish code into the middle of Thrush's firewalls moments before the door behind him opened.

"Evan." the voice of his superior greeted, simultaneously demanding attention.

He spun his chair around nonchalantly, leaning on one of the armrests with his elbow. "Yessir?"

The response was a deep exhale and the pinching of the bridge of his nose. "Progress report."

Evan nodded, giving the appearance of getting serious even while he cursed out his boss internally. "I've broken through their second firewall," weeks ago, "And have been successfully repelling their counter-hacks." mostly true, not that either of them really did anything when they did get in so it was a moot point.

This clearly was not the answer that was being silently demanded, "I thought you were good at this."

He immediately scowled, "Hacking isn't like in the movies, sir." he barely held himself back, "I _am_ good, I just don't have plot convince reasons to get something done."

"You hacked the pentagon in five minutes, and barely escaped jail, don't get smart with me." he took a step closer to loom over him. "It shouldn't take someone that good _months_ to hack into this dinky colony."

"I'm learning a new programming language here!" Evan objected, rolling his chair back some, "Go ahead, find someone that can figure out a language an ai would come up with specifically to keep us out, faster than I can."

He half-turned back towards the door, "Well, you better _find_ some plot convenience or maybe we will."

He scowled at the door as it swung shut behind him, listening to the footfalls retreating down the hall before grabbing his mouse and chucking it at the door, watching it shatter with satisfaction. 

The next few minutes were spent thinking through how this would pan out. He didn't know why, exactly, they wanted him to get it done now, but he was going to assume the worst. Which meant he wasn't going to help. So what was the plan for his eventual fireing? He could stall for a few months for sure, and while he'd love to salt the earth behind him, that would just land him in jail. He could leave confusing notes, untangling another coders notes was always hell, he could just make it worse on purpose. So he had to start making his notes confusing even for himself going forward.

Recentered, he finally turned back to the computer, seeing Thrush had deleted his gibberish and left a coded message in its place. He really wasn't in the mood anymore to play a game so he deciphered it and they spent the next few hours just chatting like that.

_all good?_

_Y. Just annoyed with progress_

_you will never win :P_

_That's just what you think!_

_\---_

_Broke 4 mice this month lol_

_WHAT_

_Not the animal- chill_

_doesnt sound smart_

_\---_

_Do you listen to human music out there?_

_some of it_

_\---_

_then my friend threw me out a window_

_Defenestration, the best crime_

_rude!_

_\---_

It was even more foolish than usual to commit these little details to memory but he was just so curious about Thrush and his life, and he was officially on borrowed time so he was going to make the most of it.

If he connected his phone to his workstation to play chess, well, then nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a non-subtle reference in here lol.
> 
> I typed this entirely in the draft box and this was a mistake.
> 
> I do enjoy these boys but I do not think I'll ever write anything with them again.


End file.
